Let the Marriage of Heaven and Earth Be
by The Sunsinger
Summary: My idea of how the series should have ended.


Let the Marriage of Heaven and Earth Be  
>by Sunsinger<p>

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

My idea of how the _series_ should have ended. I'm watching the entire thing on Netflix and this idea just started to burn my brain. Yes, I know that the ceremony isn't tradition but ummmm the world is rather bwttered and Tokyo isn't in good shape either (I'm only on ep 20 of 24), so this is only my idea of how it should end. I know that it will not end this way but ehhh what else is fanfic for?

Oh and it's unbeta'd

* * *

><p>Clang!<p>

The sword wailed and screeched as it ran through flesh, bone, and cement. Grunting, Kamui twisted the blade a quarter turn, flinching as the Other Kamui, as _Fuma_ cried out in pain. Sighing as his accomplishment, he let his hand fall from the hilt and let his head fall to the taller boy's uninjured right shoulder.

"It is over!" Kamui's voice rang out. Echoing among the ruins and over the world. The remaining Dragons stopped and stared at them. "It is over. The Kamui of the Earth can not hold a sword. He can no longer fight."

Kamui moved back from where he leaned against his friend. "I am the true Kamui and I do not choose to preserve the world as it is. I do not choose to destroy civilization either. I choose something better, a piece of both Heaven and Earth. I want this world to continue to grow better. I want this world to change, to be better, and to help heal the Earth that we in our arrogance tried to destroy. Civilization and the Earth do not need to be mutally exclusive. And to seal the truce of battle. I think we should have something of significance."

Kamui stepped up and pulled the bloody sword from Fuma's wound. He heard the thump as Fuma fell to the ground and lowered his hand to Fuma before turning to look at him with all the love he always felt for the older boy in his eyes. Fuma stared at him, eyes widening as understanding filtered into him. If there was any advantage to him becoming the other Kamui, it was the fact that they could think alike and understand each other on a level beyond anything else. In his honey brown eyes, only rimmed with a circlet of red, there was understanding. Knowledge of what he had done, anger for the way fat had used him, guilt over what he had done, forgiveness for Kamui, and acceptance that it was not all his fault.

Fuma took Kamui's hand and felt the strength as Kamui pulled him up. Standing beside him, Fuma let the blood pour from his shoulder as one arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. Kamui nodded and started walking. They walked towards a shrine that had been left intact. Behind them came the surviving Dragons of Heaven and Earth. From the fourteen of them, the only ones left were Kamui, Fuma, Yuzuriha, Yuto, Kusanagi, and Nataku. They followed the two boys as they walked towards the shrine.

A woman exited, her robes covered with dust. She looked at the two of them and nodded. "This was no foretold but I am pleased with it never the less. This ceremony will not be the normal or typical but it will bind you two together all the more securely. Possibly even link your lives so that you may not survive each other's death. The government of Japan may not recognize this ceremony but among those who matter, those who recognize the soul, this matters."

Kamui nodded and turned towards to Fuma. Fuma smiled and knelt before the priestess. Kamui also knelt and the woman reached to her belt and undid it, holding it in her two hands. Raising her hands over their heads. "I ask the Gods to look at these two before me. Two young men who we know share one soul. Two young men who have fought, died, bled, and led others in this fight for the world. I ask that they recognized the willingness of these two to join themselves in a bond above all others."

She brought the belt down and waited as both boys raised their arms. Fuma turned his hand so that he could take Kamui's in his. Smiling, she laid it over their joined hand, wrapping the end around their wrists and finishing it off with a four loop bow.

"Let it be known to all, that Shirou Kamui and Monou Fuma are bond in the bonds of Heaven's Marriage."

Awkwardly they both stood up, raising their hands to show everyone who had gathered. Fuma leaned over and whispered into Kamui's ear. "There are ways to get around the government. I'm now head of the family and I can adopt you into the family. Tokakushi will always be your home."

Kamui blushed. A slow smirk formed on his face. Lowly, just for Fuma to hear, he muttered. "Well, you know that we haven't finished school yet. Do you think that they are ready for Monou Kamui? Either of us?"

Fuma stared at his new husband and laughed. "We'll let's see!"


End file.
